


Questions, Answers and Requests

by Nightshade40



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Ask, get answers and request.





	Questions, Answers and Requests

alrighty hey everyone! you might have noticed that I have not updated some stories and I apologize for that but the thing is that to be honest I currently have writers block on some stories. So I am trying to work on some other stories but I thought I might make this for you to ask any questions or make requests. I only ask that you don't ask me to write smut because my brain goes blank when I try. 

Any questions will be answered on a chapter and you are welcome to make requests or tell me what you would like in my stories. To help clear some things and confusion: I currently have writers block on Wolf's Trust, Just A Nightmare, A Wolf's Heart, Wolfsong and Fallen Star. This will help me and I want you to enjoy my stories. If it wasn't for Akane and Mystical who are my muses. They actually stop me from killing some characters in the stories. Anyway I am currently ok with my story Lo Siento and might have a ending planned out but I am not entirely sure. Also in case anyone is worried none of my stories are discontinued unless I put discontinued in the description.


End file.
